originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Doyle Blackwell
Van Rook's former mercenary apprentice, Doyle was first introduced in The Kur Stone:Part One. Doc Saturday made a casual comment in the same episode about what he did to Van Rook's last apprentice, insinuating that Doyle was not the first to work under the villain's wing. While working for Van Rook, Doyle is seen employing similar equipment to him including concussion grenades, a wrist blaster, a jet pack and even a face mask. Although he worked for Van Rook, he did help Zak Saturday and Fiskerton in The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes after they saved his life. He also returned "The Claw" back to Zak Saturday after he had lost it. Doyle is Drew Saturday's long lost brother (this was revealed in the episode Van Rook's Apprentice). He now works with his older sister, Drew Saturday, his brother-in-law, Doc Saturday, and his nephew, Zak Saturday. Doyle claims in one of his "stories" he once fought a man named Baron Finster, a half man/half robotic scorpion and rescued a Nagni Vatu from him. However, his story is questionable (especially to Doc). After his reckless behavior streak on a mission, Doc Saturday pays him his fee and orders him to leave. After Drew says he is not a good influence on Zak, Doyle leaves the Saturdays. Later he appears in Cryptid vs. Cryptid as the manager of Fiskerton. He came back in the episode Something in the Water because Zak invited him to do a job (catch the devil fish). Doc also invited him to live with the family again, but Doyle refused stating that he wanted to run his own show and promised to give Zak and Fiskerton something from the bounty money. In the episode Once More the Nightmare Factory, after breaking into Weird World with the rest of the Saturdays, Doyle rejoins the team and also agrees to train Zak. Also in the episode was revealed that Doyle, like Zak, likes Weird World, saying that he decided to infiltrate the castle when he heard Fisk behind the door on the show. When Doc asked why he was watching Weird World he admitted he watched it, describing it as "good TV." In the episode The Kur Guardian, he, Zak and Abbey Grey help Fiskerton find out about his Lemurian heritage. He harbors a crush on Abbey the entire episode. Doyle later asks her out at the end. In the next episode where Abbey Grey is revealed to be working for Van Rook, Doyle responds by dumping her. Upset about this information, he wants to leave again, but is convinced by Zak to stay so that he can get his revenge on Abbey. At the end of The Atlas Pin, Fisk throws the Naga Kur relic from the Airship and it breaks into pieces; Doyle secretly recovers it and tries to fix it. In Shadows of Lemuria, he finally finishes fixing it. In Kur Rising, the Saturdays are in Antarctica looking for Kur. Doyle secretly brings the Kur relic and takes it out of his bag to make sure Zak has truly defeated Kur, but the relic glows in Zak's presence. It is then that everyone knows that Kur is actually Zak. In Kur:Part One'' '', Doyle, aided by Zon and Van Rook, goes looking for the missing V.V. Argost and clues about his past. In And Your Enemies Closer his search led him to the Tibetan monks who has raised Drew after they were seperated. Upon reuniting with Drew, she informs in that it was here that they lost their parents. Doyle recalls that he ended up sliding down the slope and wound up in an orphanage which lead to the way he grew up. He then reveals something startling to Drew: it was not the storm that ruined their family, but an attack from a cryptid called a Yeti. Upon finding the beast's abandoned lair, Doyle and Drew make a shocking revelation: the Yeti who attacked their family, killed their parents, caused them to be seperated and grow up in different ways is in fact Argost. Doyle is voiced by Will Friedle. Category:Favorite Characters